dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kiseki no Honôyo Moeagare reyo (Blaze up! the flame of a miracle!)
Kiseki no Honôyo Moeagare reyo (Blaze up! the flame of a miracle!) is the main theme for Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Lyrics Japanese Kiseki no Honôyo Moeagare reyo Kun no tamashii (kokoro) ni Mirai notame ... Me no mae niha yami ga semaru Goin' back Shi no go no iu hima hamounainosa Vorute^ji ha yaki tsui ta Break it Shoumen kara ike ba No! yaba ize Uta rete tachiagari kun yo Tsuyoku umare kawa re You'll be stronger than now Kiseki no honoo yo moeaga reyo Kun no tamashii (tamashii) ni Shiren sae chikara ni kae Eikou no hikari moe more yo Kako no kanashi mi ima norikoe Burning fight! You are a champ!! Atomodori ha dekina i Never look back Mae shika iku michi hamounainosa Tetsu no kabe mo kasoku shite Break it Kitae nuita teki nisou chou nde Nando mo tachiagari kun yo Kagayaki teniire ro You'll be stronger than now Kiseki no honoo yo moeaga reyo Kun no seigi ni Zasetsu nato takigi (takigi) nishite Eikou no hikari moe more yo Michi naki michi wo tera sutameni Burning fight! Win the fight!! Hajimeha chiisa na honoo deii Sorega yuuki de Me mo kuramu akari ninaru Kibou no hikari yo kono chikyuu ni Bokura no ashita he Glory for the earth Kiseki no honoo yo moeaga reyo Kun no tamashii (tamashii) ni Shiren sae chikara ni kae Eikou no hikari moe more yo Kako no kanashi mi ima norikoe Burning fight! You are a champ!! English Blaze up! the flame of a miracle! In your soul into thus for the sake of the future ... The darkness approaches before your eyes Goin 'back As for the time to start grousing, there isn't it anymore The voltage was branded break it If you go from the front; No! It is too dangerous! You'll stand up and beaten Be born strongly and change You'll be stronger than now Blaze up! the flame of a miracle! In your soul Make even a trial of your power Light of glory will burn and pile up Overcome the sorrow of the past now Burning fight! You are a champ!! Going backward is impossible you'll never look back The fore-wing already there is no road which were it goes The wall of the iron accelerates break it I skipped the training order to challenge my rival You'll rise again and again and to obtain it You'll be stronger than now Blaze up! the flame of a miracle! Your power of justice to a firewood will pile up Light of the glory will blaze To light up without an nonexistent way Burning fight! Win the fight!! The beginning is good by low flame It is the courage will be a dazzling light I hope the light of this earth in our tomorrow Glory for the earth Blaze up! the flame of a miracle! In your soul Make even a trial of your power Light of glory will burn and pile up Overcome the sorrow of the past now Burning fight! You are a champ!! English Dub While we try to get our freedom, ''fight in deadly combat, yearn for an always peaceful world... It's only for the earth...'' Everything been going right in my yesterdays... ''No one died, no one sighed, no one cried. 'Blue skies above...'' Nothing but the devils get into this world of now. ''No way will it survive by your side, s'o we stand to fight.'' Big crowds seem to gather around to see what we do. Dead ground's gonna be the ring for us. Now, get set, and go! Blowin' winds beyond our feathers! Let us have the pressure! We will get to kick in now! Get your hands so I could shoot again... While we try to get our freedom, fight in deadly combat, yearn for an always peaceful world, it's only 'cos your blood never dies! Fight it out! Are you gonna have such silence on losing many lives? "No one cared?" "They just passed by the cries?" ''As if they've never known.'' People say, "Sometimes you must be a heartless beast." ''No way will I forget it, the sights; cruel memories...'' Your eyes make me think about this world...on this round. ''Dark nights wake me, so to trust my force. 'Just get set, and go!'' Blowin' winds beyond our feathers! ''Let us have the pressure! ''We will get to kick in now! ''Get your hands up so I could shoot again...'' ''While we try to get our freedom, f'ight in deadly combat, y'earn for an always peaceful world, i't's only 'cos your blood never dies!'' Fight it out! (guitar solo) Many nights I've been a killer, but also a savior, though I never wanna be. ''Give your hands with me to take it again. '' While we try to get our freedom, fight in deadly combat, yearn for an always peaceful world, it's only for the earth... Blowin' winds beyond our feathers! Let us have the pressure! ''We will get to kick in now! 'Get your hands up so I could shoot again...'' ''While we try to get our freedom, f'ight in deadly combat, y'earn for an always peaceful world, i't's only 'cos your blood never dies!'' Fight it out!Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Video Game Openings